joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Papyrus (Absolutely Normal edition)
Summary *Sigh* heres an absolutely normal attack... GET BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING DOG! "nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts, gets far stronger when theme music is active Name: THE GREAT PAPYRUS (not) Origin: A Dating Sim based on Social Justice Gender: Meel Age: Under 12 because Sans is really Ness from Earthbound and Toby Fox said so Classification: COOLSKELETON95 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical abilities, FailOmnipotence, FailOmniprescence, Failpotence, Godly Bone powers and rage abilities, Faility Warping, Fourth Wall manipulation and awareness (can literally step out of your computer monitor right now and whack you with an Absolutely Normal attack), Coolness, Awesomeness, badassery, Epic Rapping Skills, being Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts, no matter how many times Attack Potency: Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Attack Potency Gets Stronger when his theme music is active Speed: Absolutely above the concept of Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Speed Lifting Strength: THE GREAT PAPYRUS levels (Absolutely above the concept of '''Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Lifting)' '''Striking Strength': Absolutely above the concept of Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Striking strength '''(Absolutely Normal Attack destroys infinitely beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert spam here) Omega Omnispheres in one hit) '''Durability: (Absolutely above the concept of '''Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Durability)' '''Stamina': Absolutely Normal Range: (Absolutely above the concept of '''Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Range)' '''Standard Equipment': Super Ultra Omega Armor Intelligence: Hypergenius Level (Rivals Sans in Intelligence but is (Absolutely above the concept of '''Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (insert beyond the concept of spam here, how ever many times necessary) of concepts which includes Omniscience, Intelligence, and Stupidity)' '''Weaknesses': GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID DOG! Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Attack: Papyrus throws a Gasterblaster... and it blows up an Omega Omniinfinite amount of Omniverses which spiral downward towards layers of more Omniverses. However, it's potential is all wasted if the Annoying Dog is present, which it normally is. Absolutely Normal Attack: Papyrus' much weaker attack, however it is still able to one hit any Memetic out there with a giant ass bone, and also destroy tons of Omniverses. Papyrus' Cooking: His secret and ultimate move. Spaghetti of horrible calibre is unleashed onto the target, blanketing them in an eye sore and terrifying jumpscare Spaghetti! It jumps them in fear even if they don't feel fear (see DURR PLANT), and it can destroy the Omniverse beyond the Omniverse beyond the Omnidimension that lies within the Omniverse Omniverse with just one noodle strand. Flirt: Papyrus is able to do this but he's too busy FLIRTing to fight back. Oh, and he's got some VERY HIGH STANDARD—OH NO! YOUR MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS! Feats: Rapped against his bro sans in Epic Rap Battles of Undertale. Guess what; he won. Fights -_- while he was in training Beated Goat Kid, Goat Mom, and Goat Dad in a Rap Battle Beat Anime Otaku Fish Girl with just one bone Defeated DURR PLANT in a Rock Paper Scissors duel (He won with Bones) Rustled Omniverses just by laughing "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" and by cooking his Spaghetti (literally the moment he turned up the heat on his pan, it began to shake up the Omniverses around the Omniverses around him Others Notable Victories: Sans (Somehow dunked on him) Grandog (Dunked on) Notable Losses: draws: Themes Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Papyrus Category:Skeleton Category:Beyond Tiers